The Nerdiest Of Them All
by Dawnhaze25
Summary: When Lilac Gillings moves from New Seoul to San Fransokyo, she meets Hiro and friends. Hiro's friends set Hiro and Lilac up on a date to see if they can become a couple. O.o Will it work? HiroxOC One shot.


The Nerdiest Of Them All

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **Takes place 1 year after the movie**

 **Lilac's POV**

My mom and I are moving to San Fransokyo! I couldn't wait to get out of our apartment in New Seoul (See what I did there? New York and Seoul) and move to our house in San Fransokyo. We had all our belongings ready to go.

I called to my mom and told her I was going to say bye to all my friends.

I went to the Institute of Technology that was a couple blacks away. I had graduated grade 12 when I was 12 so I was studying robotics there.

"Cara, Howard, Jenny, Wally! I'm here to say goodbye!" I yelled into our lab that we shared. Over the years, we have become best friends as a group.

"Oh my gosh! You're leaving now?!" I heard Cara running towards me and giving me a big hug. I was 15 and was a really short for my age. I was only 4'10" s everyone towered over me at the university.

Then Jenny, Howard and Wally came over and we all got our hugs.

"I'm really going to miss you guys" I sighed.

"We're going to miss you too Lilac" said Jenny.

"No what are we going to do if we lose a screw in our robot and can't get it without your little hands?" Howard said.

"Use tweezers" I suggested.

"I'm really going to miss you entertaining us when we're all bored. Cause now I have to play video games with Howard since it doesn't look like Cara and Jenny are going to do it" Wally says crouching down and patting my head. He was like a brother to me, well almost.

Then I have vibration in my pocket. I push my long chestnut brown hair that got to the middle of my back and my side swept bangs away from my face to see the text message had gotten.

"My mom say I have to go home now" I say sadly

"We'll keep in touch" Cara says and we all have a group hug.

I leave the building one last time and wave to my friends who are all waving at me from the lab window. _'I'm sure going to miss them'_ I think.

 **Next Week**

 **Hiro's POV**

"Hiro! Time for school honey!" I hear Aunt Cass yell from the cafe.

"Coming" I yell back.

I collect my things and go down stairs. She gives me a Danish pastry in a little bag and says good bye. I wave back at her and start making my way to school with Baymax who just appeared by my side out of nowhere.

 **Time Skip**

"Hiro guess what?!" Honey Lemon says jumping up and down in the lab as I enter.

"I heard that we have a new student coming!" she says still jumping up and down.

"She's been like that ever since the professor came in and asked her to be the new student's guide." Wasabi says.

Then all of a sudden the PA system some on and a professor says "Honey Lemon please come to the office please. Honey Lemon please come to the office. Thank you." Every since Fred came up with our nick names, everyone's been using them, even the professors.

"You better go Honey Lemon, don't keep the new student waiting" Gogo says from her corner of the room working on her own thing.

"You're right!" Honey Lemon gasps and sprints to the office.

 **The office**

 **Lilac's POV**

A professor came up to me and said that most of the time, student do their own thing and get graded on what they invent and its performance level. I also have a choice to join classes about certain robotics and sciences if you need help in those areas. Also, any professor may assign me to these classes if they think that you need help in those areas. And they may assign me to the advanced math class if they think that I need any help with my math skills. Then she went to the PA system and called someone named Honey Lemon to the office. I thought that it was weird to have a name like Honey Lemon, but shook it off. Then a girl who had dirty blonde hair came in.

"Hi! I'm Honey Lemon! Nice to meet you!" she said in a cheery voice.

"My name is Lilac Gillings" I say in a quiet voice.

"Nice to meet you Lilac! Let me show you around!"

After we went all around the school there was one room we had not visited yet.

"This is our lab, some of my friends and I work here with our experiments!" Honey Lemon says as she opens the door.

"Wow" I say "This place is amazing!

There are four more people in here and a white balloon like robot. One of them looked my age.

"Welcome to the nerd lab" a girl with short black hair with purple steaks said.

"The name is Gogo" I shook her hand and said "I'm Lilac Gillings" still shy and quiet like myself.

"Okay now Lilac! Meet Wasabi!" Honey Lemon says gesturing at a tall man with darker skin.

"You spill wasabi on your shirt once!" he mumbles.

"Hello! I'm Lilac Gillings, nice to meet you!" I say putting my hand in front of me for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Lilac" he says.

"Okay,okay. Now meet Hiro and Baymax!" Honey Lemon says pulling me over to a boy my age with messy black hair and brown eyes. Hiro was the first to notice my indigo eyes.

"Hi! I'm Hiro! By the way, are you wearing contact lenses or are you eyes naturally indigo. Because I've never seen indigo eyes before." He says.

"I'm Lilac Gillings. And yes, my eyes are naturally indigo." I say blushing shaking his hand. Then the big white balloon robot comes to me and says "Hello! I am Baymax, your personal health care provider!" "Nice to meet you Baymax!" I say smiling at the robot.

"My brother created him to help others" Hiro says.

"Where's your brother?" I ask him

I notice when I mention his brother, I see sadness in his eyes. I have felt that same sadness to. I recognize it. Then I wish I have never said anything about his brother. Then I realize that his brother had died. I had felt that same way when my dad didn't come back from the war. My mother and I had cried that day. I miss my dad very much.

"I'm sorry" I say in my quiet voice. "I've lost someone too. When I was 7, my dad had left for the army and he never came back." I said looking into the distance remembering all my memories of my dad. "Sometimes, I just wish I could see him again, one last time..." I noticed I had started talking to myself and hid my face in my knees as I sat down on a couch.

 **Time Skip!**

 **Hiro's POV**

When I got home, Mochi was there to welcome me.

"Hello Mochi!" I said petting her head.

"I heard you had a new student at your school today Hiro" Aunt Cass's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's coming here with the group pretty soon. She just went to drop her stuff off at her house and tell her mom." I said.

"Oh great! She's a girl!" Aunt Cass said happily "How old is she?"

"Oh, she my age, 15" I told Aunt Cass.

"Is she cute?" Aunt Cass asked again. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Lilac Gillings. And I guess she is pretty cute..." I say.

"Lilac Gillings? Oh! That's my friend's daughter! They just moved here from New Seoul!" Aunt Cass said.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"I remember her daughter, she was a very pretty girl. But last time I saw her was at a little funeral for her dad. She was 9 years old back then"

"Yeah, I heard that her dad died at war" I told Aunt Cass.

 **Time Skip!**

 **Lilac's POV**

We got to this place called the Lucky Cat Cafe that was on a corner of an intersection.

As we enter we are welcomed by the sweet scent of a bakery.

"Welcome in you guys!" says a familiar voice.

"Cass?" I say surprised to hear her.

Then I see her behind the counter of the cafe. I run and give her a big hug, like I did when I was 9 years old. My mom had told me that Cass was my Godmother. So if anything happened to her, that's who, I would go to.

"Lilac! You haven't changed at all!" she says.

"I missed you a lot" I say.

"HIRO!" a person I haven't met yells as he enters into to bakery.

"Oh Frank! Meet Lilac! She's new at the institute" Honey Lemon says pushing me towards the guy who she called Frank.

"The name is Frank! I'm a school mascot. I also came up with everyone's nick name" he says.

' _So that's where all the names come from'_ I think.

Then Hiro comes down the stairs into the bakery. Everyone but Hiro and I got to Cass who is on the phone. I hear the name Claire, so she must be talking to my mom. Then all of a sudden Cass announces "She approves!" Everyone around her cheer and Hiro and I just look in confusion. I shrug and ask them what's going on. They won't tell me.

Then Honey Lemon says "Today is Friday, come by the bakery tomorrow at 12:30"

"Okay!" I say and start walking home.

When I get home, I can't get anything out of my mom. All she does is smile and say "you'll find out."

 **Time skip next day 12:30 at the Lucky Cat Cafe**

I walk in to the bakery wearing normal clothes with my hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Hello?" I say. Then Honey Lemon comes running down the stairs while pulling Hiro says "We're setting you and Hiro up on a date!"

"What?!" Hiro and I say unison.

"Your mother approves this and is in on it" Wasabi says

"You guy will make a cute couple too" adds Gogo

"You have to at least try!" yells Frank from his comic book.

"Come on! You guys are going to go to the bubble tea place" Cass says from behind the counter.

We both blush and Wasabi takes us the bubble tea place in his car.

When we get there he drops us off and says his good byes and we enter the place.

I ordered guava bubble tea and Hiro got a mango one and a pack of gummy bears.

Once we got our drinks, we sat down at a table and talked. We got to know each other.

Hiro was surprised I graduated at the age of 12. He had graduated when he was 13. When we were done, we stoop up. Hiro was 5'2" four inches taller than me.

I looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "We are nerds, but maybe we could make this work"

Hiro blushed and we held hands and walked back to the bakery. Cass said that everyone had left and went to do their own things.

We went up to Hiro's room and played video games. I texted my mom telling her that I would have dinner here. She said yes, obviously because she really wanted Hiro and I to be a couple.

Then when it was starting to get dark out, Hiro and I finished another video game and I said "I should probably go home now"

"I could walk you home" Hiro offered

"Thank you" I said and then gave him a quick peck on the lips. We blushed and went downstairs.

Once we got to my house, Hiro gave me a big hug and said "Thank you for the wonderful day, will you be my girlfriend Lilac?" "Yes" I replied

I gave another quick peck on the lips and said "Good night see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow Lilac" he said and we had one last hug.

I went inside and my mom was spying on us. No surprise there for me.

"My little girl has a boyfriend!" she said.

I guess we were meant to be together all along, even though we will always be nerds.

 **I hoped you guys like the story! Please comment and review! Send me a private message if you have any requests! Signing out!**

 **~Dawnhaze15**


End file.
